Let the cat out of the bag
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Takes place after "The Cat who cried wolf" After Kitty tries to expose Cerise, Toralei pulls Kitty into monster high and threatens to do the same with Kitty


Let the cat out of the bag.

I don't own Ever After High or Monster High, any of their characters or the stories and monsters they draw inspiration from. I don't make money from this work so please don't sue me. I don't own Spartans.

Kitty Cheshire has always been a prankster always up for making trouble. But this time she might've gone too far. Cerise Hood was mad at her and that turned out to be the least of her worries. She happened by the interdimensional mirror and was pulled in by her friend on the other side.

On the monster high side she was much more like a cat a wherecat, she was lavender with blue stripes cat ears perched high on her head and a bushy tail jetted out of her skirt.

"That wasn't cool you know." Toralei Stripe of fellow wherecat said. "You wanted to go to Ever after and not tell anyone and you got me to cover for you. But I will not tolerate trying to out a fellow monster.

"It was all in good fun." Kitty said with a grin

"Well I'd better never hear about you trying something like that again." Toralei said in an I mean business tone

"Or else what" Kitty said teasing her friend.

"I let the cat out of the bag" Toralei said "on both sides; Monster High and Ever After High will know your secrets." She started getting annoyed "and your weakness"

This made the Cheshire cat realized that her friend wasn't kidding. The playful smile slowly faded from her face and was gradually replaced with one of concern

"Al right, I will make it up to her I'll apologize." She said "Just don't get me taken out of Ever After."

"You apologize and tell Cerise who you are." The wherecat said.

"Wait I, don't have to do that" Kitty replied "do I"

"Believe me it will do a lot of good." Toralei said "Now go" she said turning around and walking away "Ohh and I don't think you need to keep Lizzie a secret."

Soon after that Kitty was back at Ever After High. However something seem to be a miss, no matter where Kitty looked around campus she couldn't find a trace of Cerise. She vanished around looking in her dorm room, the gym, the lunch room and everywhere. It was almost as if she disappeared.

"What if I made her leave school?" Kitty said to herself "I didn't want to do that."

As she finished saying it she ran right into Raven Queen. The two rebels collided and feel over.

"Kitty? Look where you're going." The dark-haired girls said

"Sorry I'm a little distracted' the sad catgirl said "you haven't seen Cerise, have you?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" Raven said with a glair "Way you want to try to ruin her life again?"

"That was uncalled for." Kitty replied "I'm trying to apologize."

Hoping the troublemaker was telling the truth Raven softened up. "Okay I saw her take the picnic basket outback."

The cats smile returned to her face "thank you." She said as she vanished.

Kitty reappeared close to where she was when she first saw Cerise's ears. At first she didn't have any sign of her but she heard something singing in the distance.

"Little red riding Hood you sure are are looking good, your everything a big bad Wolf could want."

"I don't think that's Cerise… but it could be." Kitty said as she vanished closer.

When she arrived at the scene she saw Cerise with her hood down, sharing a picnic with a werewolf she didn't recognize, another girl, her hair was dyed different colors and her yellow eyes were gazing into Cerise's the two girls looked rather intimate. The other wolf was serenading her.

"What big eyes you have the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad."

"Cerise has a girlfriend!" Kitty accidentally said out loud.

This grabbed the attention of the two wolf girls. Who stopped singing and looking at each other and immediately directed their attention right where Kitty was watching invisibly.

"Not, you again Kitty!" Cerise said clearly annoyed at the Cheshire cat's presence "Here to get more dirt on me tell the whole school I'm dating a girl."

"No no, nothing like that" Kitty said turning visible with a worried expression on her face. "And I may be a lot of things but homophobic certainly not one of them."

"Then way are you here!?" Cerise said.

"I'm here to apologize; look what I almost did crossed the line." She said sincerely "I realize that now and I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your date with."

"Clawdeen" the other werewolf introduced herself "Clawdeen Wolf"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kitty Cheshire." The girl said holding out her hand to be shock.

"Kitty Cheshire…." Clawdeen said "isn't the name of the monster high student that never showed up…"

The cat girl smiled nervously "guilty as charged"

Cerise almost couldn't believe what she'd just heard "you were supposed to go to monster high?"

Kitty just nooded and said "well as a Cheshire Wherecat it really could have gone to either school, my parents thought would be more at home with monsters than with fairytale creatures. But I came here instead and liked it…and then I found Lizzy."

"So Lizzy is your girlfriend" both Wolves said

"yes" a warm smile returned to her face just thinking of her girlfriend "I don't want to go back to Monster High in be away from her."

"Did you two…." Cerise stated to ask but was interrupted

"Have a true love's first kiss?" Kitty said "I tell if you will"


End file.
